1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling weeds and undergrowth in agricultural settings by the application of hot water thereto. According to a preferred embodiment, heated water is sprayed on the vegetation to be controlled, and followed immediately by an endless belt mounted on a pair of rollers just aft of the hot water spray, whereby the heated water is held in intimate contact with the vegetation by the belt or apron as the apparatus passes thereover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patents have been applied for and issued for killing weeds using hot water and/or a variety of heated spray materials. One such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,730, issued Mar. 29, 1994. The apparatus of that invention is characterized by spraying a hot liquid onto the vegetation to be controlled, and then following the spray with a blanket or apron to serve as temporary insulation from ambient conditions including temperature and wind. A modified trailing apron was disclosed in our application Ser. No. 08/126,262, filed Sep. 24, 1993, now abandoned. Still another improvement, using heated water to kill vegetation, involves the use of a foaming blanket to insulate the vegetation after application of the hot liquid spray as disclosed in our co-pending application Ser. No. 08/126,261, filed Sep. 24, 1993.
However, as is apparent from even a brief consideration of this prior activity, such apparatus has involved the use of relatively large, expensive tractors, trailers and such implements. It is clear that there remains a need for an apparatus that will not only apply hot water to undesired vegetation for the purpose of killing it, but also include means for insulating the freshly-treated weeds and undergrowth from ambient conditions while providing an apparatus that can be utilized in small areas and operated and maneuvered by a single person.